One Last Youthful Wish
by LadyElva
Summary: Goku has decided to give Chi-Chi one last outlook on life, will he be able to achieve this feat? Or will Chi-Chi pass before he can gather all the Dragon Balls?
1. Chapter 1

*Note: Neither I nor Masteria (my beta) own Dragonball/Z/GT or any affiliate to it. This written for fun and boredom. ENJOY! ^_^*

Chapter 1

It had been several years since Goku had been turned back into a child by Pilaf (Pilaf: That's Emperor Pilaf you insignificant dimwit! Me: *punches in his face* quiet you! The only reason you're even mentioned is because you were dumb enough say it in front of the dragon! Now sit down, shut up, and let me write damnit! Pilaf: *knocked unconscious*). Goku was now sixteen years old. He wore his usual blue and orange Gi (Pause note: which by the way, has anyone ever noticed that goku and naruto like the same colors or is it just me?) and Chi-chi was an old lady at this point. She wore a red Chinese dress with black pants and black shoes. Her hair was white now and the wrinkles marked her age, even though she hated it, she was in her 70's and couldn't hide it.

While training, Goku had an idea strike him, "Why not ask the dragon to turn Chi-chi back to his age too?" Goku walked back to the house, sweaty and tired from training and found Chi-chi cooking dinner.

Goku: Hey, Chi-chi, I just had an idea while I was training.

Chi-Chi: and what would that be, sweetheart?

Goku: well why don't we look for the dragon balls again and wish for him to make you young like me again? That way you won't be so sad anymore.

Chi-Chi paused and turned to look at Goku with tears streaming down her face. She ran too him, crying.

Chi-Chi: Oh honey! I didn't think you cared!

Goku: Chi-Chi…

Goku rubbed her back as she cried in his lap. Just then, Krillin burst through the door.

Krillin: Hey Goku! I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and say hi!

Krillin wore a gray, worn out suit that looked like a door to door salesman had worn it previously. His hair was a dark gray now and was thinning around his hairline. His eyes still young, showed wisdom behind them like the moon shining on the water. He walked in a little, placing his hands behind his head, grinning ear to ear.

Goku: Oh hey Krillin! Where's 18 and Maron*? (*: I do not know the actual spellings so if I get it wrong, let me know and I will correct it. ^_^)

Krillin: Oh they're out shopping again, more clothes and all that. Hey, Chi-Chi, are you okay?

Chi-Chi wipes away her tears as she stands up, nodding to Krillin and walks back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner in the giant black stew pot that sat over a fireplace in the middle of the floor. Chi-Chi began humming to herself as Krillin looked at Goku inquisitively.

Goku: I had the idea of going to look for the Dragonballs again to wish Chi-Chi young again so she wouldn't be so sad anymore.

Krillin: Ah the dragon balls….oh how I miss those days. Wait, you said you were going to look for them again! Are you nuts! Do you remember what we had to deal with the last time we went looking for the dragon balls?

Goku: I'm only going to look for the regular ones not the black star dragon balls…

Krillin: well if you're going, then I'm coming with you! I may not be as spry as I use to be, but I can still hold my own.

Krillin grins and flexes his arm as he pulls up his sleeve. Goku laughs in amusement and shoots out of his chair.

Goku: Then let's go my friend!

Krillin: Yeah!

Just before the boys run out, Chi-Chi is suddenly in front of the door, blocking it. In her hands was the feared frying pan of DOOM.

Chi-Chi: Not so fast boys, dinner is ready! Every fighter needs a good meal before he sets out on an adventure!

Goku/Krillin: FOOD!

Goku and Krillin both dash to the table and fill their plates up tons and tons of food until they're both stuffed.

Goku: Ahhhh that hit the spot! Right Krillin?

Krillin: Right!

Chi-Chi smiles as she cleans up the mess they both left behind. Goku passes out in the chair and Krillin falls to the floor asleep. Chi-Chi giggles to herself.

Chi-Chi: sleep well boys, you will need all the energy you can get, I have a feeling your journey will be quite different than before.

(Chapter End)


	2. Chapter 2

*Note: I do not own DB/Z/GT in any form, neither does Masteria (my beta), this is just for fun and hypothetical if it ever could happen.*

Chapter 2

Morning has come and as the two friends pack up their things to go on their adventure, both Chi Chi and 18 come up to the boys.

18: Be careful Krillin, don't do anything stupid.

Krillin: Oh you know me hun, cautious as a butterfly!

18: (more like cautious as a brick house)

Chi Chi: Do you boys have everything you need?

Goku/Krillin: Yep!

Chi Chi: well before you go, make sure you take this with you…

Chi Chi hands Goku the dragon radar. 18 kisses Krillin on the cheek and Chi Chi hugs and kisses Goku. As the boys set off in the air, Chi Chi waves at them.

Chi Chi: Be safe boys!

18 only raises her hand and smirks, knowing with Goku there, Krillin won't get himself killed, because if he did, 18 would murder Goku in his sleep. Goku turns to Krillin after waving to his wife.

Goku: You ready for this, my friend?

Krillin: Ready as I'll ever be!

Goku: Then, Let's go!

The boys fly forward towards the rising sun, set out on a new adventure.

It didn't take long for them to find the first dragon ball. It was laying in a rock face about 100 miles from where Goku lived in the wilderness. Goku trys to pry the dragon ball from the rock face, only to fail miserably.

Goku: Why can't I pull this thing out?

Goku looks around and sees Krillin looking above at the cliff in fear, pointing at whatever is there.

Krillin: Um, Goku, look up…!

Goku flies over to Krillin, confused at first and then he looks at where Krillin is looking and the person that stood there couldn't be alive right now, he should be in hell! The person they saw was Brolly, and he was pissed.

Brolly: Kakarot!

Goku: Brolly! I thought you were dead!

Brolly: KAKAROT! DIE!

Brolly begins to power up to his super saiyan form. Krillin backs up and hides a mile away by a rock outcropping, knowing this would get bad quick. Goku, determination on his face aswell as a smirk, powers up to super saiyan 2.

Goku: Let's see if this form works on you!

Brolly grins manically and stands there.

Brolly: ATTACK ME!

Goku: attack you? Well you asked for it.

Goku yells, flying forward and readying a punch to the face. As his fist thrusts forward to punch Brolly in his ugly face, Brolly didn't have time to react to the punch and is hit full force in the face. Brolly is launched back into a cliff, leaving a nice sized crater where there was once a solid surface. In the hole, the sound of Brolly screaming in rage could be heard as he blows the large cliff into pieces. Brolly looks at Goku with bloodlust and anger.

Goku: I knew you weren't dead yet.

Brolly: Kakarot, will die!

Goku sighed and instead of trying to fight him with is first or second super saiyan, he decided to go straight to super saiyan 3. As he powered up, the thought of chi-chi ran through his mind. He knew she didn't have much time left and he wasn't going to fool around anymore. Goku gave Brolly the kill stare as he finished powering up.

Goku: I'm done fighting you Brolly, this ends now!

He shot towards the super saiyan giant with amazing speed. His long, spiked blond hair flew over his head as he landed Brolly in the gut with a punch. The giant keeled over in pain, coughing up blood a bile. Goku wasn't about to let him recover as powered up a super kamehameha wave and shot it forward, obliterating everything in his path, including vaporizing Brolly so he couldn't be cloned or be revived ever again. Goku powered down after picking up the dragon ball and analyzing it.

Goku: It's the 3 star ball. Krillin, where is the next ball at…?

Goku turned and saw Krillin wasn't there. He looked around and found him hiding in a cave not far from the battle site. Goku cocked his head at his friend.

Goku: are you alright Krillin?

Krillin: Is…is he g-gone?

Goku smiled, he had forgotten about his friend not having his full powers anymore. He felt bad because he knew how frustrated Krillin was about not being able to do anything but fly anymore. Goku knelt down and helped his friend up.

Goku: Yes, Krillin, he's gone, for good this time and I also found the 3 star dragon ball!

Krillin smiled and pulled out the dragon raidar and turned it on. He saw only one blip on the screen until he pushed the top button twice to find another about 100 miles away. He told Goku this and he nodded.

Goku: let's get going then, will you be okay to fly?

Krillin nodded and they both set of east towards the next dragon ball.

*Edit note: I didn't actually finish this chapter when I first put it up and decided to just put it up for now until I was finished. So, this is the finished chapter, hope the edited version is better. :D*


End file.
